In complex and sophisticated data acquisition and control systems, such as that associated with a nuclear power plant, data from numerous discrete locations within a facility is typically multiplexed through a data interface and processing unit for ultimate access and storage by a central data processing and control initiating computer. The requirement for operator awareness of the status of operating conditions within the facility necessitates the inclusion of a control room installation whereby an operator can monitor the facility conditions represented by the data being transmitted from the remote facility locations to the central computer.
In addition to the normal operation of transmitting data to a central computer, there is significant advantage realized if a control room operator can periodically substitute the recirculation of stored data to verify the system interface operational capability as well as to familiarize a control room operator with the operational profile variations of the facility. This recirculating capability coupled with the capability of introducing simulated data provides an opportunity to initiate system tests, and implement program changes for unique facility operational parameters and alarm set points.